The big day
by kiwi-girl123
Summary: Today is the big day for one of the Taylor boys. Who is it? This is my first fic plz review


The Big Day

Brad is twenty-one

Randy is nineteen

Mark is seventeen

Lauren is nineteen

Tim is forty-eight

Jill is forty-six

It was the day that Randy had been waiting for all year, ever since he proposed to Lauren a year earlier at their high school gradation. Randy had been voted valedictorian of his class and decided it would be romantic to ask Lauren to marry him on stage in front of their friends and family and of course she said yes.

Jill bounded up the stairs to wake her sleeping son "Randy wake up today's the big day".

"Mum do you know what time it is" asked an extremely tired Randy.

"Eight, get up, we have a lot to do before 4pm"

"Ok, ok, I'm getting up"

Randy walked down stairs tiredly. His father and brothers were all down stairs eating breakfast. Brad had flown in from California for the big day, Mark was the only kid still living at home, as Randy and Lauren lived in Boston because they both attend Harvard University.

"Morin little bro" Brad greeted "I can't believe today's your wedding day, I thought I'd get married first" Brad joked

"Hey how's my little man" Tim asked

"Dad I'm not a little kid anymore, please stop calling me that"

"Ok, I guess you're not as your getting married to day"

After a nice family breakfast the Taylor family sat down and reminisced about everything they had been threw together on the past 21 years.

At lunch Randy started to get nervous that in 4 hours he would be getting married to the women he loved. He took his dad into the garage to took to him

"Hey, Dad is it normal to feel likes this on your wedding day, nerves but also joy as well"

"Yeah Randy that who I felt on my wedding day, you'll get over it when you see Lauren walking down the aisle

"Thanks dad that helped a lot"

It was now 12pm and the needed to start to get ready. Up in his old room, Randy started to put his tuxedo on. He started to think about everything they'd been through him and Lauren. When they'd first met, Costa Rica and of course their engagement. He taught how lucky he was to have her. As he put on his suit jacket, his mother walked in and was cooing all over him. "Oh my god Randy, look how handsome you look"

"Thanks mum"

We'd better hurry up the wedding starts in 2 hours.

Randy looked at his old room one more remembering all the times as a child when he played up here, with his brothers and friends He thought that this would be the last time he would sleep here a single man. As he walked down stairs he saw Paul his best friend, Mark and Brad in their tuxes. Tim walked over and hugged Randy. Randy walked over Brad his best man he asked him "You got the rings right please don't tell me you lost them"

"Relax I have them right here"

"Phew, but don't lose the please, you know what happened when you were the best man at you friends wedding. We spent hours looking for the rings"

"Yeah, I know at least we found them, Randy I still can't believe your getting married today you're only nineteen"

"Yeah I know man" At that moment Jill came in hurrying them to get in the car to hurry them up. "We need to be there by three"

"Mum it's only 2.00" Mark said

"Fine we'll leave in half an hour, but lets talk for the next 30 minuets it';; ne fun"

"Fine the men grumbled"

They sat down talked about how they felt about Randy getting married, his childhood again, Jill even brought out pictures of him as a kid. Then exactly ay 2.30 the left for the church.

Half an hour later they arrived the church, and Randy was extremely nervous. He paced up and down his room his brothers tried to calm him down "Look, I'm nervous, you would be to when you get married. It was the slowest hour of a Randy's life.

Then it was time Randy walked down to the altar, and waited. As he stood there memories of when he was a little boy and teenager came back to her she started to sob. Jill remembered when he was six and had pretend wedding, now he was having the real thing .She remembered meeting Lauren, him going to Costa Rica and when he unexpectedly proposed to Lauren .First out came the flower girl was wearing the most beautiful right dress. The ring walked out proudly holding their rings. He then saw his brothers and best friends walk out, with the bride's maids. Then the moment he had been waiting for Lauren walked out. She looked amazing in her beautiful right dress. She slowly walked toward him. When she reached Randy her dad gave her away to him and he took her and then faced the priest.

As he stood there memories of when he was a little boy and teenager came back to her she started to sob. Jill remembered when he was six and had pretend wedding, now he was having the real thing .She remembered meeting Lauren, him going to Costa Rica and when he unexpectedly proposed to Lauren. Now here he stood with his future wife standing next to him. She couldn't help but cry more.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to join Randy Taylor and Lauren Mc Donald in the bonds of holy matrimony does anybody have a reason why these two shouldn't be wed" Nobody said anything

"Now Lauren and Randy chose to write their own vows"

"Lauren when I first saw you I knew you were the one for me. I love you more everyday. You're the most beautiful thing a I've ever seen. I can't wait to start and family with you. You are me best friend Lauren I love you SO much and I promise to never love another women like I love you"

"Randy, you are the best thing to happen to me, your cute, funny and kind. When I first saw you I knew I was in love. I can't wait to have your kids. I love your so much. You're my best friend and sole mate. Randy I'll never love anyone they way I love you"

"Now please place the rings to each other fingers"

"Lauren with this ring I thee wed" Randy said placing the ring on Lauren's finger

"Randy with ring I thee wed" Lauren said placing the ring on Randy's finger.

"Well I guess by the power invest in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. Randy lent in for a long and passionate kiss. Tears filled Jill's eyes." I can't believe Randy's married."

"It honours me to present you Mr. and Mrs Randy Taylor

"I love you" they said in unison

At the reception Jill came over and hugged Randy and Lauren. When their song started to play Randy asked "Do you want to join me in our first dance as husband and wife"

"I'd be honoured" Lauren said

As they danced the night away Randy couldn't believe how lucky he was to have met such a beautiful women.

Jill started to cry he left the building. Jill made sure to give Randy a big hug before he left.

"Mum let go please, you squashing me"

"Sorry, I'm so proud of you I love you Randy"

"I love you two, mum"

Lauren and Randy walked out the hall holding hands and couldn't believe that they were no married. They turned to each other and kissed.

What do you think?? Please go lightly as this is my first fanfic


End file.
